Sanctuary
Sanctuary is a Diablo-based territory in the Forgotten Realms universe. It is the world of Diablo up to Diablo 2 cause we don't talk about that third one. The territory was ruled by Mephistopheles on behalf of the Sin'dorei Council, but it has since passed to the Altruistic Valorians following the disbanding of Apex Tactical Contractors. Background Sanctuary has always been a danger-fraught world. Demons, mutated monsters, and twisted humans have all made the world a dangerous place at the best of times. However, with the recent release of the Prime Evils back into the world, the place has only become even worse. Mighty cities like Kurast and the Rogues Monastary, have all fallen to the demons and Lut Gholein is besieged on all sides by horrors. Its entrance into the multiverse has changed little about this. Being considered a backwater among backwaters has seen it mostly ignored by the majority of the mutliverse. Multiverse Timeline Sanctuary had mostly gone ignored till devil, Mephistopheles attacked Lut Gholein. Easily overpowered the already taxed defenders of the city, he claimed it in his name. However, the devil's rule saw little actual changes brought to the world save its flag. When the devil vanished, he turned over control to the Valorians. The Valorians, however, overstretched as it was by the Infected Invasion and the GUN civil war, have not made any real efforts to better secure the planet as well. The Valorians maintain two small bases on planet, the larger near Lut Gholein while the other tries to keep the Kurast Docks still in human hands. Regions Khanduras Although much of the region has been kept relatively peaceful, its borders are in danger. The Rogue's Monastery, the only path leading from Khanduras to Lut Gholein, has fallen once more to the demon, Andarial, many of their own corrupted by her evil. Although the Rogues have more than just their encampment this time around thanks to the Altruistic Valorians, the battle for the area - and the entire region - has basically reached a stalemate. Any advantage gained by either side could tip the entire conflict. Aranoch Desert In the sands of the Aranoch Desert, monsters both demonic and natural, prowl the sands preying on what few traders dare to attempt to cross them. Lut Gholein - the jewel of the desert - has enjoyed several eras of ascendancy and decline, most notably during its tenure as the seat of power of the western half of Sanctuary, and the city thrived for a time. After Mephistopheles began to lose his grip and influence in the Multiverse, the city began to suffer, and was eventually ceded to the Valorians along with the rest of the devil's holdings on the world. Although the Valorians have managed to stabilize the boom-bust cycle of Lut Gholein, and have their largest outpost on the world in the area, they lack the resources and manpower to push the region back into prosperity. There have also been rumors of the Valorian presence here being stretched quite thin due to the harsh nature of the desert and the monsters lurking therein. One of the sole remaining human cities, Lut Gholein is a trading port in the middle of a vast desert. Originally situated to take advantage of the trade routes, its main business has been waning as of late as the roads only become more and more dangerous. While Mephistopheles palace still stands as a stark reminder of who once controlled the city, its halls are now devoid of all activity. Just outside the city is the main Valorian base on planet. The base has managed to help fend off the encroaching monsters from the desert, but has not made any major offensives to eradicate them for good. For now, the city is well defended and monsters attacks inside the city are all but unheard of. Outside the walls, however, the desert is still just as dangerous as ever... Kehjistan Kehjistan is a large empire that holds the majority of Sanctuary's Eastern continent. Caldeum and the lands of the northern part of the empire continue to struggle in vain against corruption, and the once might city of Kurast continues to be in shambles after falling to Mephisto, and is slowly sinking into the swamp around it. The jungle around it is also twisted and warped by Mephisto's dark powers turning the entire region into a land of death and decay. Those few who escape now huddle in its old docks, far from the city, praying that their shield will hold a few days more. The Valorians have sent a few soldiers to help reinforce the major cities of the region, but like the rest of the world their forces are spread quite thin. They only manage to keep the demons of the region from breaching the walls of the region's ailing cities. The Dreadlands The Dreadlands high in the North are a battleground as the forces of Baal once again wage a war on the Barbarian tribes in the area. While neither side has gain the advantage, everyday sees fewer and fewer people to take the battle to the demons. In a twist of strange good fortune for the region, it was hit particularly hard by the Infected Invasion, and so many of the forces of Hell had to divert their attention away from the mortals in order to stave off the Infected attackers from the outside. Moreover, there has been rumors that Diablo himself has returned, which may or may not lead to a schism between those loyal to him and those loyal to Baal. The Valorians do not have any forces stationed in this part of the world, and while they have sent envoys to check on things, there is little they've been able to do to help the region at all. Hell Far below the Crater that was once Mount Arreat west of the Dreadlands, allowed access by tainted portals, Hell churns and bubbles. The demons within still wage bloody war on each other, attempting to become the next Prime Evil. But a few escape through the portals to stalk and kill the mortals of Sanctuary. And far below, allowed access by tainted portals, Hell churns and bubbles. The demons within still wage bloody war on each other, attempting to become the next Prime Evil. But a few escape through the portals to stalk and kill the mortals of Sanctuary. Inhabitants The people of Sanctuary tend to be rugged and grim. Their world has mostly been left to rot by the multiverse at large leaving many to view anyone from offworld as useless. Many have seen friends and loved ones killed by the demons and other monsters than rampage nearly unchecked in their world and most have very little fear of death. Hope is a commodity here that very very few still have. Bestiary *Scarab Demons *Leapers *Baboon Demons *Bat Demons *Blunderbores *Claw Vipers *Mummies *Greater Mummies *Sabre Cats *Sand Maggots *Sand Raiders *Slingers *Swarms of insects *Vulture Demons See also * Mephistopheles * Noblesse Oblige * Infected Invasion External links B Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Arcana Cluster Category:Inner Ring